Discussion entre filles
by Mimial09
Summary: L'ouïe vampirique peut être très utile dans certaines situations mais cette fois ci, c'était une conversation de fille entre Alice et Bella qu'Edward n'aurait jamais du écouter.


Un nouvel OS à publier sur le monde de Twilight destiné à vous faire rire et rien d'autre, les Cullen sont des vampires et parfois leurs capacités hors du commun peuvent devenir un véritable poison.

Cet OS se situe à la fin d'Eclipse et avant le début de révélation.

**Résumé :** L'ouïe vampirique peut être très utile dans certaines situations mais cette fois ci, c'était une conversation de fille entre Alice et Bella qu'Edward n'aurait jamais du écouter.

* * *

**Discussion entre filles.**

_POV Bella_

.

.

J'étais monté dans sa chambre, profitant qu'Edward soit retenu avec Charlie pour des "activités d'hommes ". Je devais absolument téléphoner à Alice avant que mon vampire de petit ami ne se matérialise dans ma chambre et vu que je n'arrivais jamais à trouver un moment ou Edward ne serait pas dans le coin et ou je pourrais parler avec Alice, j'avais saisit l'occasion –merci à Charlie au passage pour réquisitionner Edward. Ainsi mon petit ami ne pouvait pas refuser à Charlie et il était occupé juste assez pour qu'enfin je puisse appeler ma meilleure amie.

Alors que je composais le numéro, mon téléphone portable sonna, me faisant rager contre celui qui m'appelait, jamais je n'allais avoir le temps de passer ce coup de fil ! Je me décidai tout de même à décrocher.

**-Oui allo !**

**-Je perçois de l'agacement et une certaine irritation dans ta voix ma chérie ! T'aurais-je empêché d'appeler quelqu'un,** chantonna Alice.

**-Saleté de vampire extralucide,** chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

**-Oui mais tu m'aimes quand même ! Je le sais ! **Rigola-telle, ayant apparemment entendu ma réflexion personnelle. Je soupirais, rien ne lui échapper de toute façon…

**-Et donc… Pourquoi avais-tu l'intention de m'appeler,** reprit-elle.

**-A toi de me le dire Alice vu que c'est toi la voyante.**

**-Hum… Sujet de fille je suppose…**

**-Et tu suppose bien ! **Lui répondis-je.

.

.

_POV Edward_

.

.

J'en avais légèrement marre… J'avais beau être un vampire doté de capacité plus que développées, aucune de celles-ci ne pouvait m'aider contre un père pas forcément ravi que je sorte avec sa fille. Alors autant je pouvais affronter les pires dangers, comme James, l'armée de nouveau-nés de Victoria mais Charlie… C'était une tout autre affaire… Beaucoup plus compliqué… Mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour garder ma Bella, alors je pouvais bien faire des sacrifices pour elle. Mais quand même… Regarder un match de baseball n'était pas forcément une activité qui me plaisait, alors aux côtés d'un Charlie bougon… Je n'en parlais même pas. Je pensais que Charlie m'avait proposé de regarder le match pour mieux m'interroger sans que Bella ne vienne le déranger ou me soutenir – au choix…

Et là je commençais à douter de mon incapacité à m'endormir, Charlie était subjugué par le match qu'il ne pensait même plus à me faire passer un interrogatoire en règle et moi, j'essayais par tous les moyens de me distraire, moyens qui consistait à écouter les voisins se disputer, de compter le nombre de respirations de Charlie…

Je pensais ne jamais me sortir de cette situation et surtout que jamais je n'avais ressenti un pareil ennui mais les quelques mots que j'entendis me firent changer d'avis. Je reconnaissais la voix de Bella, elle téléphonait à quelqu'un que, malgré mon ouïe vampirique, je n'entendais pas. Elle semblait agacée au départ puis elle commença à parler de maquillage, son interlocuteur était donc une fille – pas que je sois jaloux, enfin…

J'occultais tous les bruits m'entourant, me concentrant sur la discussion de Bella avec cette mystérieuse personne.

**-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, j'ai vraiment besoin de conseil…** Bella semblait hésitante, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas questionné moi, après tout j'étais assez cultivé grâce à ces années d'études à répétition.

**-Raah… Tu m'énerve Alice à tout savoir avant même que je te le dise ! Ce n'est pas juste !**

J'étais maintenant fixé sur le correspondant de Bella, il s'agissait tout simplement de ma sœur

**-Oui… Je sais que tu n'en a pas besoin mais moi si ! Le problème c'est… Enfin, 'Lice tu me connais… Je n'aime pas être regardée de tout le monde alors me déshabiller devant…**

Quoi ! J'avais mal entendu ! C'était impossible ! Ma Bella, se déshabiller devant… Je n'osais même pas m'imaginer devant qui ! Si c'était devant un garçon, je me promis de le retrouver et de le castrer bien avant qu'il ne voie ma Bella !

**-Je sais bien que c'est fortement conseillé, si ce n'est obligatoire mais… Je n'ai jamais été nue devant qui que ce soit, pas même Edward alors évidement que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça… Et encore plus si c'est devant un homme…**

Je devenais fou ! Jamais ma Bella ne me tromperait ? Et qu'est-ce-qui était obligatoire ? Que devait-elle faire qui nécessitait sa nudité !

**-Et en plus tu me dis que c'est un homme ! Je me fiche qu'il soit compétent Alice ! Je serais mortifié à chaque fois qu'il me touchera ! Jamais personne ne m'a touché à… à cet endroit !**

A l'entente de ces mots, j'ai bondi sur mes pieds, faisant sursauter Charlie que j'avais complètement oublié. Je marmonnais un petit désolé et m'éloignais en prétextant une envie pressante.

J'analysais chaque chose que Bella avait dite. Elle ne pouvait pas me tromper ! En plus elle en parlait avec Alice et jamais Alice ne m'aurait fait ça ! Encore moins Bella ! Mais… Et si Bella avait des ennuis et qu'elle était obligé de se… Mon Dieu, il ne valait mieux pas pour moi y penser. Elle avait dit à Alice qu'un homme la toucherait et qu'elle devait se déshabiller !

**-Ecoute, franchement ça me gène quand il me touche Alice. Je me sens mal après !**

C'était vraiment le mot de trop, je sortis dehors et passais par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, j'étais tendu comme un arc et je me doutais que mes yeux arboraient une couleur noir encre ! Bella ne m'avait pas vu, me tournant le dos.

**-Quoi... Alice on n'a pas réglé mon problème. Pourquoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas occupé ! Quoi ? Bientôt ? Alice ? Alice ?**

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de souffler et lui sautais dessus dès qu'elle posa son téléphone.

-C'est qui l'ordure qui ose te toucher que je lui règle son compte !

Bella, surprise de mon apparition soudaine fut choqué lorsque je lui hurlai dessus et pour cause je ne l'avais jamais fait ! Mais il faut dire que mes nerfs avaient étaient sacrément mis à l'épreuve. Une fois qu'elle se remit de son émotion, elle partit dans un fou rire qui me laissa complètement paumé ! Je lui criais dessus et elle rigolait…

**-Edward… Je parlais seulement à Alice de mon nouveau gynécologue !**

Je n'avais plus qu'à m'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

The End !

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


End file.
